


audacity

by corgisocks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon-Based, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Reality, Smut, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgisocks/pseuds/corgisocks
Summary: it's kind of hard to resist the pull of something that feels so right, and this does, even though they could be running late for their hiking trip. that doesn't matter.or dan and phil in denver, colorado, being dorks (as always).





	audacity

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in ages and idk how i did it. happy end of pride month, y'all!

 

> _au·dac·i·ty_
> 
> _(ôˈdasədē)_
> 
> _noun_
> 
> _1\. the willingness to take bold risks._

* * *

 

_(Phil wakes. The silence is heavy, a comforting kind of heavy. One that lifts rather than breaking, soothes rather than inciting. They live in it; they live for it, too. It holds.)_

 

 

_(He loves it. So much.)_

 

 

 

 

_***_

 

 

 

 

“I need you.”

 

Dan's breathing heavily, shakily, and his eyelids are fluttering against an intense gaze. “But we need to leave soon.”

 

Phil whines, because he knows they need to. They’ve got plans; they’ve agreed to go hiking with Martyn and some of their coworkers. But he had woken up to Dan straddling him—his hips, his everything—on their hotel bed. Enveloping him, completely bare, still smooth and heavy from the night before. He’d been stroking at his neck, caressing his hip in a way that set his nerves aflame, and he’d just...needed it. He needs it so bad he’s burning for it.

“Please,” Phil murmurs back, his throat tingling under Dan’s ministrations, and Dan sighs, but it doesn't sound like a sigh of resignation.

“I’ll make it fast,” he says, “I’ll make it so good for you. So good.” And yes. _Yes_. Yes, _please_. That’s all he needs right now. And it’s so good, so inexplicably good, all he can do is whine again, release a tension he’s been suppressing in his throat, his chest, every fibre of his being. He _needs_ this.

“I always do,” Dan whispers, “ _We_  always do. So good.”

He does. He’s already got Phil falling apart at the seams from the anticipation of it; he’s warm at the thought of it.

 

“I know,” Dan continues, “I...I know from how you give in when you feel me.”

Phil’s almost panting now; he can hear it filling the air Dan’s left open hesitating for a beat, except it doesn’t feel like hesitation. It’s meaningful resting, and he’s encapsulated by it; he’s resting with him. Dan’s chest is heaving, too; slowly, purposefully, charging the air, every inch of his body, Phil’s body. He lives for it. He lives for this; the rightness, the realness of it.

And suddenly, it breaks, and he’s desperate for it.

“Feel me.”

And with it, Dan exhales, shifting the air in front of him out of the way; he moves in, making pulling strokes at Phil’s chest.

“I know. I know. You... _ah_.”

It’s so vague, but it’s so loaded; it resonates, and the feeling hangs between, within them, encompassing them. He knows. Phil knows exactly what Dan means, what Dan knows.

He lets it hang. They let it hang, and Dan’s breathing has slowed a bit to a calmer pace, and oh. _Oh_. Phil knows, and he’s ready. He's so ready.

And finally, _finally_ , Dan moves. His hand's shifting gently down Phil’s chest again, this time letting it rest at his stomach.

“They know,” Dan breathes, “but they don’t know how much. How good.”

 Phil whines, helpless, succumbing to the buzzing of his heart, his nerves. “ _So good._ "

“They don’t know,” Dan continues, bringing his head down to meet his hand further down, “how _much--”_ he pauses, swallowing quietly, ”you get...you...I… _mmh..._ ”

Dan’s choking his words out now, and Phil feels it in his throat, too, right with there him. He’s there, and no one else is; Phil knows, and he loves it.

And Dan gives in. “Want you. How _much_ I want you, _ah_.”

Phil sucks in a breath, tries to respond, but all he can do is release it with a quiet moan, one that vibrates through his throat.

“Want you,” Phil says, his voice still lingering in a slight groan after every pause, “Want you so bad. So much.”

Dan’s face is flushed now, flushed with a shared desire-- _theirs_ \--and fuck. He’s sucking in air, and Phil’s so gone for it, so gone for him. “Want me. how...how do you want me.”

 _  
_ “ _Please_ ," Phil whines, “anything, just want _you._ ”

 

"Anything," Dan echoes, and _oh_.

  
He's slipping down Phil's form again, almost caressing Phil with his own as he moves, and fuck, he knows he's thinking, but it doesn't feel like it; it feels like Dan's bursting with the _feeling_ of it, being driven by it. The familiarity, the knowledge, the resonance, the feeling, and _oh fuck_.

 

"Still good from yesterday?" Dan inquires breathily, bringing a hand to rest against one of Phil's cheeks, grasping a small plastic bottle with the other.

 

"Yea," Phil rasps, pausing to consider it for a bit. "But...still want you."

 

And fuck, he's so glad he said that. Dan's squeezing lightly with the hand holding the bottle, dropping it, and he's pressing into him now with wide, gentle fingers--and _oh._ Somehow making it feel so soft, so smooth, so right, so good. Fuck.

 

Dan lets out a rattling sigh. “ _Mmmmh_ , so good."

 

It is, _oh fuck_ , it is, it fucking _is_. It's so fucking good.

 

"Want you," Dan adds, an edge of desperation to his voice," _Please._ Need it."

 

Phil's nodding now, his head and back still flat against the bed; he knows, wants it, too, _fuck_. " _Ah_. Please."

 

And Dan slowly but surely, so gracefully and expertly lifts himself up, coming to rest; he’s sitting against Phil's thighs, and he feels soft, weightless, even as his hands blanket his hips.

 

 _Comfort_ , he thinks-- _no,_ he feels it; _Dan is comfort._ Grounding, freeing comfort.

 

Dan leans forward a bit, gazing into Phil's hazy, darkened eyes. "Love you."

 

" _Mmh_ ," Phil murmurs back, "love _you_."

 

And he's in, _oh_ , he's in.

 

He's stretching him, filling him, invoking him with a spreading  _warmth_. Phil's cock is bouncing against his stomach now; he feels its light, wet touch, but he feels Dan, too, and fuck, _Dan_. He feels Dan.

 

"Ah," Dan whines, grasping the bony edges of Phil's hips, "Phil.  _C_ _lose_."

 

Fuck. It's not been long, but Phil knows he is, too; he feels it in his bones, shaking him to the core, striking him in the chest. He's close, too.

 

And he's groaning, his chest heaving erratically, his cock pulsing. Fuck. " _Dan._ "

 

Dan hits something in him and splutters, and Phil knows he's somehow realised what he's hit, too, and  _fuck,_ it's spreading through him, it's--

 

_"Phil."_

 

And Dan's pulsing, too, reverberating, and fuck, it's so good, he's there, he's _there_ , he's--

 

A moan is being ripped from his throat, and he's there. He's made it, he's there.

 

***

 

Their chests are heaving; they're resting, albeit briefly, with eyes lightly closed and bodies soft and pliant, languidly rising and falling with their breath. Shared, like it always is; Phil's basking in it, and he knows Dan is, too.

 

"What time is it?" Dan asks, and Phil groans as Dan rolls ever-so-slightly off him and prods at his chest. "C'mon, Phil, we needa _go_. Marty's _waiting_." 

 

"Marty?"

 

Dan whines, pushing Phil off him, albeit barely, as they're still pressed together. "Philly, _c'mon_."

 

Phil casts a brief glance at the alarm clock on their nightstand and groans. "We're ten minutes late. Let's just stay home."

 

"We're still going, though," Dan says, sending Phil an admonishing glare and poking at his bicep, and it's kind of like he's sinking into it.

 

But then Phil realises it's not admonishment, not really. He gazes into it a little deeper and sees a slight glint of audacity, the audacity that's always there when Dan's plotting something. When they're going somewhere. Which they are.

 

And Phil sees, in his mind's eye, the bottom of their camera rolls filled up with pictures of mountains, pine trees, fog, and _them_. Arms around each other in some, goofing around in others; sometimes separate, but always together. He sees a misty green photo at the top of his Instagram feed, feels the spark in his chest that he gets whenever he reaches the caption, the lightness of his fingers and the distinct barely-touching-the-screen feeling that comes as he scrolls through it. That feeling—it’s distinctly _moving_ , and he never knows why it feels that way, but now, he thinks he might. He does, and now, he's craving it.

 

"Pleeeease, Philly?" Dan whines, staring at Phil with warm eyes, a hint of teasing dancing around his words, and it's too much in just the right kind of way.

 

 _It's just enough, actually,_ he decides. He's ready.

 

Phil rubs at his eyes a bit. "Mmm," he sighs, " _fine_."

 

"Aye," Dan says in that weird, teasingly gleeful tone of his; he's smiling brightly, Phil can tell, for it reaches his eyes, even his _voice_ so well Phil doesn't even have to look down to see it. "I _knew_ you would come around!"

 

Phil sighs again, but not with much resignation as he lets Dan gently lift him off the bed. He's ready for _this_ , too, for them to be _them, no matter the circumstances._

 

Just as he always has been.

 

_Just as he always will be._

 

They always will be.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so so so much for reading! please leave a comment if you liked this 'cause i live for those. show me your commentussy. :}
> 
> another note: this was so fucking hard to write oh my god. i'm not sure whether i was able to pull it off, and if i did, it's because i’ve read copious amounts of fanfiction and was horny (or sated) enough to be able to get into the kind of mood required to write something like this, lol. basically, it's a rare one. treasure it.


End file.
